


Easter Bunny

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Easter Egg Hunt, Fluff and Angst, M/M, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Easter Bunny visits the Lightwood-Banes and it's all up to Detective Maxie to find all of the hidden Easter eggs!





	Easter Bunny

Little Maxie was excited. No, he was literally buzzing from excitement Papa and dad told him some exciting news. Apparently, the Easter Bunny has visited their home and left all Easter eggs hidden all over the loft and it was Max's job to find them all. The four year old was almost jumping up and down, because he couldn't believe that dad and Papa left such an important task for him to do, Alec looking over at Magnus, who winked at him and then chuckled.

The two of them were busy that morning; they've hidden many Easter eggs all over the apartment and Alec tried his best not to smile too much as he didn't want Maxie to become suspicious, but he was adorable. Their son literally couldn't contain himself as he was getting ready to go search. Because it was Easter he was wearing a pair of bunny ears on top of his head, Magnus putting them on, because their son was just too precious and he went closer to his husband, who was just smiling fondly at their son.

“I’m ready,” said Maxie happily and he clasped his hands together, magic already flying from underneath his little fingers and Magnus quickly stepped closer to him. This was going to go the Mundane way, no magic. It would be such a shame if it would end so quickly. Plus, Maxie was excited and couldn’t really control his magic well when he got like that. So, it was for the best. For the sake of their home, Magnus couldn’t let it happen.

“No magic allowed, my little Blueberry,” said Magnus and Max pouted.

“Why not?” he whined.

“Well,” said Alec and came closer. “It’s because Bunny said so,” said Alec and flushed at his own words. Magnus smiled up to his ears and just listened to his husband. “He told us that you shouldn’t use magic when searching for the hidden treasures,” said Alec and Max’s eyes widened.

“Oooooh!”

“Yes,” said Magnus and nodded. “Bunny told us that there’s only two rules on this Easter hunt,” said Magnus and Maxie listened to his father. “One is no magic and the second one is… have fun,” said Magnus and winked, Max nodding, because he already knew that this was going to be so much fun and he then looked at Alec.

“Daddy, where are the eggs hidden?” asked the boy.

“Ah, well, it’s a secret,” said Alec and grinned. “It’s up to you to find them. Also, the Bunny was so fast that we couldn’t really see where he hid all of them,” said Alec and Max’s eyes lit up. Oh the Bunny was fast, how cool! “But he said they’re all over the loft. Check the living room, the kitchen and your bedroom well,” said Alec and Max nodded.

“Here you go,” said Magnus, snapping his fingers and summoned a little, cute basket in which Max was going to put in the found treasures.

“Thank you, Papa, this looks so cool,” said Max and Magnus kissed his head, standing up then and he looked at Alec, who was smiling all the way up to his ears. He wasn’t much for Mundane holidays, but Easter hunt was something he always wanted to experience and now that Maxie was old enough, they could have a little fun with it. So, he was very excited, Magnus as well. “Okay, here I go,” said Max and then started investigating.

Maxie was a good detective. He had his own detective coat and hat, you see. Uncle Simon bought it all for his birthday and the two of them would always play detective games when he was babysitting him. Max’s favourites were _The case of the missing kitty_ and _Where did the socks go?_ So, this was going to be a piece of cake, he was sure of it. He had months and months of training. All of his life has been leading right up to this moment and he was going to show off his skills to his parents. So, the game was… on, as Simon liked to say!

Magnus and Alec were laughing and grinning at each other as they watched their adorable son creeping around the living room, crawling, going on his tip toes, finding the clues and soon found the first one egg. Oh, it was sparkling! That was because Magnus used magic on all of them, to make them super colourful and extra for Maxie, who then continued the search, loud giggles and high pitched screams of excitement being heard throughout the entire loft, Magnus gently nudging Alec under his rib.

“The Easter hunt is a great success, huh?” asked Magnus.

“Yeah,” said Alec and Magnus grinned.

“It was a smart idea,” said Magnus as it was Alec’s idea to prepare this for Maxie and he just smiled and nodded proudly. Indeed, he was quite proud of himself and he started laughing out loud when he saw half of Max sliding under the couch and he found more hidden gems under there.

“ _Eureka!”_ screamed Max.

“Who taught him that word?” asked Magnus and laughed.

“Simon, probably,” said Alec and then just shook his head, the two of them walking into the kitchen, following Max as his little basket was full already and Magnus kept the count. Oh, Maxie found them all! Now all that was there to find was the main surprise and Max looked up at his dads as he couldn’t find anything else.

“Oh, you’re an amazing detective, Blueberry, you found all of them,” said Magnus happily and Max beamed up at him.

“But there’s more? My bedroom?” asked Max.

“Oh, yes, main surprise is in there,” said Alec and Max screamed happily again and ran for his bedroom, where on top of his bed he saw a giant chocolate egg, in which there was a toy and he couldn’t be happier. He handed his basket to Alec, then ran up to his bed and crawled on top of it, looking at his permission to open it.

“Go ahead and open it,” said Magnus happily and Max nodded.

The toy was soon out as that was the most important part, really, Max stuffing his face with chocolate as he was happily playing with the little car toy and Magnus and Alec were looking at each other.

“Easter Bunny is so cool. I need to thank him,” was saying Max in between his giggles and Magnus grinned.

“I’ll let him know how much you enjoyed the surprise,” said Alec and Max happily nodded. Magnus looked up at his husband and sighed, Alec leaning down to kiss him. “Happy Easter, Magnus,” he whispered against his lips and Magnus hummed in agreement.

“Happy Easter indeed,” said Magnus and snapped with his fingers, a pair of bunny ears appearing on top of Alec’s head as well and Max started laughing in the background, Alec flushing and Magnus was just feasting his eyes upon his adorable husband. “You’re adorable, my bunny,” he whispered into his ear and Alec only swallowed thickly, but decided to not take the ears off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> Comments and kudos are welcome :)  
> And happy easter y'all <3


End file.
